


The Unstoppable

by Katiebug586



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deaf Character, Disability, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, deafness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebug586/pseuds/Katiebug586
Summary: Ron makes the ultimate sacrifice, even if it means never hearing his beloved's voice again.Or anyone's voice, for that matter.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Ron Stoppable
Kudos: 21





	The Unstoppable

Kim laid by her beloved boyfriend as they watched a dumb horror movie. It was the average Friday, wake up, save the world, watch a movie and cuddle. But recently, this had become their _new_ average. You see, a few months ago, a new villain rose up with yet another diabolical scheme. They had built a machine that would deafen all that heard it and had planned to use it to silence the world.

Due to some certain ‘sitchuations’, it had ultimately come down to Ron Stoppable to stop the machine, even if it was currently going off and would destroy his hearing forever. Kim tried to stop him, but she knew it was a moot point, once Ron had a goal set in his mind, there was no stopping him. And that was that, Ron lost his hearing, probably forever, and now Kim had to guide him through his newly mute world.

“These people are _stupid!_ ” Ron suddenly screeched out, watching the subtitles with varying degrees of dumbfoundedness. He regained his composure after seeing Kim and Rufus looking at him strangely at his outburst. “Sorry, didn’t mean to be so… loud.”

“No biggie, I know you can’t help it,” She leaned in, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Besides, you’re right. What they’re doing is _highly_ illogical.”

Rufus squeaked in approval. “Uh-huh, dumb.”

Ron signed ‘I love you’, one of the few things he knew how to sign. Kim couldn’t help it and put her arm around him, pulling her boyfriend closer. She loved him _so, so_ much, even if he couldn’t hear her tell him this and had to read lips to figure it out.

“You love me too.” Despite being deaf, most of the time Ron would still try to speak out loud, but it came out in a different tone than his ‘old’ voice, back when he didn’t suffer from being completely one-hundred-percent deaf. She still remembered the pain in her soul when she ran up to the wounded Ron when the ‘deafen machine’ blew up. It was obvious what had happened, but she refused to believe it. Calling out his name, he didn’t respond, but her touch got his attention.

“K...im?” He looked straight at her, a look of total anxiety and dread, knowing the sacrifice he just made. However, it was his voice that made the Possible break down right then and there. It sounded _like_ Ron, but at the same time, _absolutely nothing_ like him. His voice was _far_ too soft and cracky, it just… wasn’t like him.

She remembered throwing her arms around him, crying her eyes out. While he couldn’t hear her pitiful sobs of agony, he could tell from vibrations just how upset she was. Unable to hold himself together either, he started crying himself, scared and afraid. He closed his eyes, hugging Kim as hard as she was hugging him, sobbing, but at the same time trying to tell _both_ of them that ‘It’s okay, it’s okay’, though he didn’t know how much was being spoken and how much was being left out.

Everyone helped him get used to his new reality, but it was pretty obvious he’d never get _totally_ used to it. Even though he was still plenty capable as a super-spy sidekick boyfriend, deafness still put a huge hinder on Ron’s life and everyone knew that. He’d never hear Hana’s first words, never hear his favorite music, and would never hear his girlfriend tell him that he loved her. But at the same time, if he didn’t do something, everyone would’ve been deaf, so why not him, somebody had to do it.

What was done was done and even though change was still very much afoot, it’d get better over time.

Ron Stoppable, deaf or not, was unstoppable.


End file.
